


A Woman of Many Secrets

by ffasa2018



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffasa2018/pseuds/ffasa2018
Summary: How many secrets can one woman have? What are her ties to the Company? How does she know Thorin? Where has she been? How does she know so much? And where did she learn to speak bloody Elvish!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!

PROLOGUE

 

"Balin?" The woman beside him asked she looked to him and pulled out her pipe, leaning back onto her mounts rump.

"Yes my dear?"

"Do you think he will know its me? After all that has happened I am hardly recognizable, even to you."

Balin smiled sympathetically, even though he knew she didn't want him to show it. He cleared his throat and she rolled her eyes and looked at him expectantly.

"It doesn't matter if he recognizes you or not my child. We are all leaves on the same tree. And he will know quite soon I believe." She scoffed and shook her head in amusement, ignoring the pointed look he gave her, taking a deep drag and exhaling slowly, nodding when a large smoke ring appeared, before replying," Yes."

Balin looked at her amusedly.

"And I'm the dying branch that holds but one leaf." Balin laughed at the girl beside him. They rode in silence until they came to a fork in the road. She bade him farewell as he told her to wait here until he came with the others.

"Does Gandalf know? What about the others?" She questioned as she stopped and he turned to the left path, the one that would lead him to the Shire.

"Yes and no. I thought you would like to surprise them."She chuckled and called out. "Well with the hair color and length I do believe he will be."

She waved goodbye as he turned and raised his sword in a short farewell and left the same.

Spear growled lightly and brought her out of her thoughts. She swung down from the lion and stroked his mane, smiling as he purred in content. She placed a kiss on the tip of his nose and gently tugged on his ear, starting to the large concealed cave that lie behind the large waterfall. This place she had discovered about ten years ago, it just between the Shire and Bree. She grabbed her pack and ducked behind it.

She sighed and shook her head as Spear jumped through the waterfall, soaking her and himself in the process.

"What am I going to do with you?" He growled lightly and knocked her pack, digging in his nose for the rabbits she caught earlier. She sat and started a small fire, skinning the first and throwing it to Spear, who caught it in the air and started chewing in it voraciously (AN: I love that word), the other she placed over the fire.

She pulled out her bow and laid it on her lap, drawing her carving knife out of her boot and setting down her pipe, focusing on carving a bears profile into the smooth wood, copying the design from the sides of her pipe.

She started humming with the wind, changing when it would whistle and howl. She placed her weapons down and giving Spear a pat on his nose, bade him a good nights sleep. She walked through the side of the waterfall, walking to the sheer cliff and grabbing the first hold she could find, working her way up to the top in a few short minutes. She walked her way across the rocks at the top, choosing the tallest to climb and sit upon.

Looking out over the valley she sighed and leaned back against the cool rock, gazing at the stars and remembering the names for which her eldest brother had told her. She closed her eyes and dreamed of the day she would go home to her kingdom again.


	2. Waking up for Home

The first thing Thorin noticed when he woke up was weight. He opened his eyes and looked down, a small smile tugging at his lips as he looked at his nephews. They had fallen asleep in the same positions they had when they were dwarflings.

Fili had buried his head in Thorin's neck, his right hand clenched in his coat, the other clutching the back of Kili's tunic. Kili had his head on Thorin's chest, his right hand on his Uncle's tunic, his left on his brother's. He smiled at them and gently shook them awake.

"Boys." He said softly, tugging slightly on their hair. "Wake up."

Kili woke first, always having more energy than his parents, uncle, and brother combined in the mornings. He looked up at Thorin and smiled. "Good morning Uncle."

Thorin smiled a rare soft smile at him and knocked his forehead against Kili's.

"Good morning nephew."

"Yeah good morning to you too guys. Love you!" Fili said with fake sarcasm, snuggling his head into the fur in Thorin's coat. Said dwarf smiled and ruffled Fili's hair. Fili smiled up at him and knocked his head against his Uncles'.

"Good morning Uncle." Fili yawned and rested his head on Thorin's chest, looking at his brother.

"Good morning nadadith." Kili smiled and knocked his hand against Fili's forehead.

"Good morning big brother. Are you in there? Are you up? Are you ready to go? Are yo-hey! That hurt!" Kili glared at his brother. Thorin's smiled at the two and pulled their hair slightly.

"Come on boys. Fili hand off your brothers mouth and Kili be nice to your brother. Don't make me send you back to your mother already." The brothers looked at each other and smiled.

Thorin's widened his eyes and attempted to move his hands out from under his nephews only to have said relatives lie completely on top of him, making him let out a small, "Oof!"

"But Uncle!" Fili and Kili looked up at him, eyes wide. Thorin rolled his eyes at his nephew antics, looking up at the rafters and closing his eyes, pulling his arms around their stomachs and squeezing, laughing when they started to groan.

“Ach, do I really have to put up wid' you’s this early in the journey? We’ve barely started and you two are already harassing your elders!” Fill and Kili groaned, getting off Thorin and sitting up, looking at Dwalin leaning on the doorway to living room.

“We weren’t harassing!”

“Aye we would never do such a thing would we brother!”

“No! Never!”

Dwalin shook his head at the two and walked over, offering a hand to the younger Durin’s and smirking as Throin groaned as he got up.

“Getting joint pain already old man?” Thrown scoffed and knocked his forehead against Dwalin’s kindly, if not a bit more firm than necessary.

“Speak fro yourself. You’re only a year younger than me and don’t think I didn’t hear you grumbling when those rains hit this spring.” They both chuckled and walked toward the dining room. Fill chuckled at something Kili said before pausing to look back, Thorin had stopped a few feet back.

“You alright there Uncle?” Thorn smiled fondly at him and shook his head slightly, gesturing to the small dining room already packed with dwarves.

“Yes, i’ll just be a minute, you go on ahead.” Fill paused for a moment, before nodding and joining his brother in the room.

Thorn gave a faint smile before letting out a long, slow, breath, and reached into his shirt, pulling out the cord his father’s key now sat upon. He smiled as he, for but a second, relived the days when he was small and his father was alive. A large belch from the room just a few feet from him jolted him back to reality. He shook his head and straightened his back, taking up his “King Stance”(as is oh-so-dear-sister called it) and took another deep breath. In, two, three, four, out two, three, four. A few steps and he looked upon the room, food flying and ale sloshing, and the loud sound of dwarves filling the air. He nodded at Gandalf to his left and sat down at the table, helping himself to the food.

Thorin Oakenshield, soon-to-be-King under the Mountain let himself dream for but a moment. Dream of the day he would go home to his kingdom again.


End file.
